


Nor Custom Stale Your Infinite Variety

by valtyr



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Avengers Kink, for the prompt: "Steve/Tony, Steve suggests something different, but Tony only wants the same old shit that's been done a thousand times before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor Custom Stale Your Infinite Variety

"We could fuck in the Quinjet," Steve said, and Tony made an agreeable noise and pressed closer, his dick riding slick in the lubed cleft of Steve's ass.

"Or we could fuck here. The Quinjet is four floors away, and here is... well, it's here. Handy." Not that the thought of Steve bent over the console wasn't hot, but... getting up, getting dressed, trekking up to the hangar, getting undressed again... much more convenient to save it for when they were already _in_ the Quinjet.

"Okay," Steve wriggled and rolled to face him; Tony threw a leg over his waist and pushed him over onto his back, moving to straddle him. When Steve reached for him, Tony caught his wrists and pinned them loosely over his head, admiring the smooth lines of his muscles.

Steve glanced up, then back at Tony's face. Tony grinned at him, wondering if he was going to get submission or a fight. Either was good, really...

"Hey, you want to tie me up?" Steve said, and Tony blinked.

"Not really? I mean, if you like it -"

"No, I... thought you might." Steve arched against Tony's grip, stretching up for a kiss, but Tony pulled back and looked at him thoughtfully. Same old Steve; perfect body, ruffled blond hair, sweet mouth, thick, hard dick. Looking a little puzzled, now.

"Are you bored?" Tony said abruptly, and Steve's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I mean, tie you up, fuck in the Quinjet, dress up as a Dalek and penetrate you with a sonic screwdriver. All this new stuff you keep suggesting. Not that the Dalek thing wasn't fun, and all, but - "

"No, I just..." Steve rolled his head to the side, and rested his cheek against his arm. He glanced up at Tony from under his lashes, and Tony dipped in to kiss his cheek.

"What's up?"

"You've had a lot more experience than me."

"And... what, you want to catch up?" Tony said in bewilderment, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"I just don't want _you_ to get bored. Of the same old stuff."

"Steve..." Tony kissed his cheek again, nuzzled his throat and nipped at the slow pulse there. "I like the same old stuff, okay? You. I like you. And I like having sex with you. I don't think I could ever get bored of being here with you, like this, if we did it a thousand times."

"I just don't want you to think I wouldn't try different stuff, if you wanted to." Steve turned to look into Tony's eyes; Tony assumed a serious expression, and made a mental note to order some more sex toys. And maybe some meta-quality restraints; Steve would look even better _chained_ over the Quinjet console.

"I'm very happy with our sex life, Steve," he said solemnly. And maybe a firefighter's uniform. He'd always thought Steve would have made a smashingly gorgeous firefighter.

"I'm glad," Steve said, and when he tilted his head for a kiss, Tony shut his eyes and kissed back.

Oh, and nipple clamps. And maybe a collar...


End file.
